Various types of removable and adjustable sun visors have been proposed for use with the conventional sun visor in a vehicle to provide extended coverage below the normal level of the lower edge of the conventional sun visor. However, the prior types of glare shield attachments have not had widespread commercial use and this is believed to be so because these prior attachments have been of a cumbersome and complex nature and have generally required difficult and costly construction.